Beautifully Broken
by Just Yesterday
Summary: COMPLETE. Realizing she isn’t what Lucas needs now, Brooke decides its best to end their relationship right before summer vacation. What happens when she comes home with an old friend, will Tree Hill be how she left it?
1. I will be here

Title: Beautifully Broken Author: D. Sollers

Summary: SPOILERS for episodes 3.16 - 3.17

Realizing she isn't what Lucas needs now, Brooke decides its best to end their relationship right before summer vacation. Brooke seeks solitude in California, while Lucas leans on a confused Peyton for support. What happens when Brooke comes home from vacation with an old friend only to find that Tree Hill isn't how either one of them left it.

Couples: Anyone who knows me knows that this story is BL & NH. I am not a big fan of Peyton, but I do try to make sense out of her character. However, I do love Jake. Will also follow a close friendship between Karen and Dan

**_Author's Notes: There have been a lot of spoilers out right now about episodes. This is based loosely on SOME of those spoilers. The spoilers include: the hostage situation, Peyton getting shot and Keith dying. With the news that OTH might be canceled at the end of this season, I decided that I would write the end of this season even before it began. Now, most Brucas fans are probably upset by recent spoilers about the Peyton/Lucas "era" (whatever if you ask me) being revisited and to be honest I don't blame any of them. Remember- the faster you review the faster I update _**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

Chapter One-  
I will be here

"If tomorrow morning if you wake up

And the sun did not appear I will be here.

If in the dark we lose sight of love

Hold my hand and have no fear I will be here.  
I will be here when feel like being quiet

When you need to speak your mind (I will listen)  
I will be here when the laughter turns to crying

Through the winning the losing and the trying

We'll be together, because I will be here"  
- "I will be here"

Brooke watched as Haley placed the microphone down and bid farewell to Keith. The pews were full of family and friends, all with separate memories of the man they had grown so fond of. In the front row stood a distraught Karen who had only begun to know Keith again. Brooke turned towards Lucas and caught his eye. After just a second of looking at her, he turned away and brought his arms around his grieving mom.

As people exited the church, they offered loving words and deep sympathy to Royal and Mae Scott. The older couple said nothing but watched what was left of their dynasty. Their two grandsons stood on opposite ends of the church, divided by the people closest to them. Memories of their own sons entered their thoughts and were both saddened in knowing that one was never coming again.

Brooke watched as Haley joined Nathan in front of the casket. "He was supportive of us when no one else was," she could hear Nathan tell Haley. Guilt ran through Brooke as she realized that she had been one of those who had been against the married couple. But she was feeling guilty about everything recently.

She joined the couple but said nothing. It had been only two days since the fatal shooting and still she couldn't believe what had happened. In less then forty eight hours her whole life had changed. Although no one had voiced it, she was sure everyone blamed her for the tragedy. As tears entered her eyes, she felt a tiny hand slide into her own and looked down to see Haley's hand. Haley smiled sadly at Brooke and squeezed it.

"We're going to get through this," Haley whispered to her friend. "All of us"  
Brooke nodded her head in agreement but wondered silently if Haley was right. She was sure that Karen's life seemed to be falling apart and as she turned to Lucas she could tell her relationship with him was falling apart as well.

……

It had been hours since they had lowered Keith into the ground but Karen still couldn't force herself to leave the site. She stood under a willow tree, staring down at her lovers grave. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she thought about the time that had passed and the things that she had missed all of those years. Her hand rested at her stomach as she fell to the ground in sobs.

"Keith I am so sorry," she whispered to the grave. "We missed out on so much and if I had just said yes to you in the beginning when you first asked me to marry you none of this would have happened. This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life and I don't know how to do this without you."

She had been pregnant before, 18 years ago. And Lucas had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. But at 36, she wasn't ready to go through it again. Fear and self doubt got the better of her as she continued to cry. "How am I supposed to do this?"

A firm hand reached out and touched her shoulder and she didn't bother to turn to see who it was. "Lucas- I told you to go home. I wanted to be left alone," Karen said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

The man walked towards her and sat down. "It's a good thing he went home then," Dan said. Karen shut her eyes knowing that she had no energy to argue with the man beside her. He had caused so much grief and so much pain to everyone she had cared about and she wanted nothing to do with him. Especially at a time like this.

"What the hell are you doing here Dan?"

Dan stared at the ground beneath him and looked at her. When had he become this monster? Had he always been this way? Years ago, before the money and the power had gone to his head he had loved his brother. "Keith was my brother."

"And you wanted him dead!" Karen yelled at him. She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself in comfort. "Don't get it Dan? You won. Your brother is gone and nothing is going to bring him back."

He nodded his head and Karen couldn't help but cry. The truth was, Dan Scott hadn't won anything. His wife had tried to murder him, both of his children hated him and the woman he had never stopped loving was in love with his brother, who had just died.

"I didn't want this to happen," Dan admitted truthfully.

"You expect me to believe…" as she said the words, she stared at the father of her child and realized that he was being honest. For years his eyes had seemed cold and distant but in that moment, Karen found something unfamiliar shining through.

Sorrow.

Loyalty.

Regret?

"Do you think he's up there?"

Dan stayed quiet for a moment and then turned to her. "If there is a heaven, he's up there."

……

"Okay Luke- I put the lasagnas in the refrigerator and I cleaned up the plates and the cups so you wouldn't have to," Brooke said as she walked into her boyfriends bedroom. He had his back to her, staring down at a photo. "Is there anything else you need?"

Lucas said nothing and Brooke leaned against the door frame. "Lucas, how about I warm you up something to eat. You haven't eaten all day," Brooke offered. Still, Lucas said nothing. "Lucas, what's wrong?" She cried.

Brooke realized what she had said before he had a chance to say something and she walked towards him. Bending down so that she was at his lap she looked up. "Baby, I know you're hurting. And I know that you're angry that this has all happened. But your mom needs you to pull yourself together. We all do," Brooke pleaded. She knew that he was hurting and more importantly she knew that she wasn't helping him.

"Lucas, I can't do this. I don't know what to say to you to make this better and I wish I did. I wish I could tell you that I know what you're going through. But I don't. Maybe you need to talk to Peyton," Brooke offered.

Lucas laughed and pushed her away from him. He stood up and walked towards his closet. He brought down a box from the top shelf and threw it on the bed. "Don't do this Brooke. Don't make this day about us and Peyton."

Brooke wasn't sure what to say. "I didn't mean anything by that, I just thought she could help you," Brooke said. She walked towards the bed and sat down on it. "I just figured you'd want to see her…"

"Brooke, enough already!" Lucas yelled he slammed his closet door shut and turned to look at her. "My uncle just died! He's gone Brooke, he's not coming back. And all you can do is think about your stupid theories and your insecurities about Peyton. YOUR BEST FRIEND."

Brooke held her mouth open in surprise and then stared down at the floor. She couldn't believe he had said that to her. She nodded her head slowly and stood up walking towards the side door. "You know what Lucas? This has nothing to do with Peyton. This is about you and me. Maybe it's best if we just cool it off for a while," Brooke offered.

Lucas looked at her and nodded his head. "I just need some time to figure some stuff out," Lucas agreed with her.

Brooke crossed her arms at her chest. "I've heard this before. I should go."

"It's not like that Brooke."

Brooke nodded her head and opened the door towards the outside porch. "If it wasn't you would ask me to stay." She waited for a minute to see if he would but when he said nothing she turned around and walked out the door. As she walked down the porch step, she held back the tears that had been forming in her eyes.

Their relationship had fallen apart.

Brooke turned back to stare at his house, and realized that her fears had all become reality and the promises he had made to her had been broken. Had they just broken up? Suddenly she couldn't hold the tears any longer.

……

Haley placed her key in the apartment door and turned the handle. "Brooke?" She called out as she shut the door behind her and took a look at the apartment. There were two suitcases at the door. "Brooke, what's going on?"

"Hales, hey. I was hoping you'd come home," Brooke said as she entered the living room from their bedroom. Haley looked down at the suitcases and then back at Brooke.

"What's going on?"

Brooke placed a tiny box on the counter and then looked at Haley. She wrapped her arms around her friend and shut her eyes for a minute. "I know we probably should have talked about this but it hasn't been the right time. I was accepted to do an internship in Los Angeles for a clothing line and I accepted it."

"That's great Brooke! But…"

Brooke cut her off.

"It's a summer thing, I will be back in time for freshman year at Duke."

Haley looked around the apartment and sighed. "I'm going to miss you, the apartment will be empty without you," she said.

"It doesn't have to be." And for the first time in days, Brooke smiled mischievously. She raised an eyebrow and turned to her friend. "There's always Nathan. This was you alls apartment. I just rented it for a while."

Haley leaned against the counter and shook her head. "What about Lucas? Brooke, he really needs you right now."

"Lucas and I broke up," Brooke stopped Haley from saying anything else. "The truth is we've been having problems for a while. And with Peyton getting hurt and Keith dying… I guess we both just realized we're on two different paths."

Haley hugged her best friend. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too tutor girl."

Brooke pulled away and brought a letter out of her pocket. "One more thing? Can you give this to Lucas? Not today, not tomorrow…but somewhere down the line?" Haley nodded her head and Brooke grabbed her two suitcases. "I guess it's time to go."

"Already?"

Brooke nodded her head and opened the door. "My car's all packed and I am ready to go. Take care of everyone for me okay?" Haley nodded her head and watched as one of her best friends shut the door behind her.

Haley looked down at the letter in her hands and sighed to herself. The school year was coming to an end and everyone's lives were changing. She wondered to herself just what fate had in store next.

**_TBC…  
Well, that was chapter one. Love it? Hate it? Please take a few minutes to leave a review_**


	2. At summer's end

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill, it's characters or it's storylines. Another words, don't sue me cause you won't be getting much

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the wonderful feedback! I am really proud of this story and hopefully you all will continue to like it. Special thanks to miss HalesBuffCarter (my own Haley) and Amanda (OTHRetard) for always making me want to write more. Everyone else, keep the faith in Brucas. People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end!

Chapter Two-

At Summers end

**Three months later**

Lucas stared at the ocean in front of him and kicked the sand under his feet. In the distance, he could make out the faint outline of Haley and Nathan making a sandcastle and a small smile formed on his lips. Beside him, sat Peyton who was too busy drawing to notice him brooding.

It had taken him a lot to get here, he had decided. The summer had been hard, with everyone dealing with Keith's death in their own way. His mothers sorrow had lessened each day as the baby's arrival date drew near. After Brooke had left Nathan had moved back in with Haley and they were working things out as a married couple. Peyton had been struggling to get past her own mothers death to focus on Brooke's absence.

And as the nights started to pass and days became weeks, Lucas's sadness had too lessened. The anger that he had felt just months before had disappeared and he found himself thinking about the moments him and his uncle had been able to share. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't thank God for giving him Keith, and he was sure that wasn't going to ever change.

"Thinking about Brooke?" Peyton questioned, pausing just a moment before turning back to her painting.

Lucas shook his head no and took a seat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Thinking about all of us. We've all been through so much, and summer is practically over." Peyton nodded her head and shifted uncomfortably.

"She's coming home tomorrow you know," Peyton said.

Lucas said nothing, just continued to stare at the view in front of him. He pretended he wasn't effected by her return, just like he had pretended to care about how she left things. Too many times Brooke had been insecure about their relationship and he had been the one to hold them together. He was angry at her for not being able to do the same for him.

Peyton pulled herself away from him and handed him her sketch book. "It's finished. It took me forever, but I finally managed to finish it," Peyton smiled. She had been working for a month on something for him and still hadn't given him a peek.

He took the sketch pad and opened it up to reveal a painting of the heart she had done years ago. A yellow number three was centered in a red heart and there were flames surrounding the heart. On the left side of the heart was Brooke's face and he was amazed at just how well Peyton had captured her. On the right side was her own face and Lucas smiled back at her. Underneath the heart was his face and above it was Haley and Nathan.

Lucas held his breathe as he stared at the drawing. To the outside world it would have been just a painting but to him, it had symbolized so many things. The heart representing the love they all felt for each other and the devotion they all had. It showed their friendship and for a moment Lucas knew that their friendship would survive anything. "It's beautiful," Lucas told her. She nodded her head and smiled back at him.

"Ellie told me right before I died to hold on to life. To stop dwelling in all the pain and start living life," Peyton looked up at the sky for a moment and shut her eyes. "She told me to fight for love and what I believe in."

Lucas shook his head not sure where she was going with her speech. Peyton put her own hand over his and squeezed it. "You should too," Peyton whispered. Lucas looked at her, his eyes locked in her own. They sat there, eyes gazed at each other for several minutes. It wasn't until Haley had walked up that they had broken apart.

"Hey Lucas." Haley motioned for him to follow her and he gave an apologetic smile towards Peyton and stood up. Nathan sat down beside Peyton and chuckled to himself.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "What's funny Nate?"

"You falling for Lucas again," Nathan said sounding as nonchalant about it as possible. Her eyes widened at his accusation and she started laughing.

"I DO NOT have feelings for Lucas," she lied.

Nathan nodded his head. "Right Peyt, tell that to someone who didn't sleep with you half of sophomore year." Peyton said nothing but stared down at the sand. "I just don't understand why you would want to go down that road again. Do you remember what it almost lost you?"

"Brooke," Peyton answered.

Nathan shook his head again. "Yes Brooke. You remember? The girl who has always been there for you. Brooke- the girl who loves Lucas more than anything else in the world? Brooke- the girl that Lucas is crazy about?"

"I get it Nathan. You're not telling me stuff I already don't know. It's just," Peyton turned to him. She stayed silent for a moment and tears entered her eyes. "Have you ever had something that you wanted so bad, but for some reason it never worked out? What if Lucas and I were supposed to be together? What if he was the one for me."

Nathan said nothing but looked at his wife and Lucas in the distance. He put his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "I don't know Peyt, but what if Brooke is the one for him? Do you really want to mess that up?"

……

"What's so important Hales?"

Haley fidgeted for a moment before taking the letter out of her bag. She handed the folded white envelope to Lucas and shrugged her shoulders. "This is for you. Brooke gave it to me right before she left for Los Angeles. She told me to wait until the timing was right and I guess I never knew when that was. With her coming home tomorrow, I wanted you to have it."

"She gave you a letter?" Lucas laughed. "Unbelievable. Does she even remember how mad she was at me for not saying goodbye to her?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders and stuck her hand out. She dangled the letter in front of him and was agitated when he didn't take it from her. After several minutes Haley shoved the letter into his hands and began to walk off. She turned to her best friend and put her hands on her hips.

"You know I love you Luke- but you haven't always done the right thing. Brooke is a good person. You should read the letter. You owe her that much," Haley said.

She walked off, before giving him a chance to reply. Lucas looked at the letter in his hands and sat down on the beach. As he looked at the envelope he noticed the number 84 written on it and he couldn't help but smile. It seemed that after a year, they had landed back in the same situation. She was off in California and he was at home dealing with her rejection alone.

Lucas ripped open the letter and unfolded it before pride and his ego stopped him. He saw the date and knew that she had written it the last time she had seen him. She had seemed so desperate that night, begging him to let her in. And still, he couldn't figure out why he didn't. He loved her. That should have been enough.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I wasn't sure when it was the right time to tell you this, but between Peyton's mom dying and then what happened to Keith… I never had the chance. I got accepted to a program for the summer and it's something that I really wanted to do. At first, I had decided to stay here in Tree Hill, I didn't want to face us all growing apart next year and I thought it would be an amazing summer vacation.  
If there was one thing your Uncle ever taught me it was to follow your dreams and your heart no matter where it takes you. I need to do this for me. I need to see if I can make something of myself. I am really sorry about how we ended things. I know I was the one who said we could take a break- I was just not expecting you to agree. I don't know what life has to offer any of us, but I know I love you. It might not be the type of love we need to make it through, maybe we're not Nathan and Haley. But I still love you. So much.  
So I am asking you to do me a favor. Find out what makes you happy, find out and seize it. There's too much pain in this world to not take a chance at a little happiness. You were my happiness Lucas and I will never stop loving you for that. But as much as I know that, perhaps we weren't right for each other. Maybe you need someone else. Someone better. I guess I am starting to ramble and it's probably no use considering I might not even get this to you. Take care Lucas Scott.  
Yours forever.  
Brooke._

Before he could decide how he felt about the letter he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, to see Peyton staring down at him. "You wanna get out of here?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to her car. He nodded his head enthusiastically and jumped up, ready to erase the day and Brooke's letter. "What's that?" she questioned him, but he shoved it into his back pocket.

"It's nothing. Let's get out of here."

……

"Are you sure I should be here Brooke?" Jake asked, turning towards her. They were standing outside Peyton's house and he was about to ring the doorbell when his heart began to beat louder. "The way I left things…" he began.

Brooke cut him off. "Don't be crazy! Of course you should be here Jake, Peyton will be so happy," she said with a huge smile. It had amazed her that while in Los Angeles, she had run into Jake. Turns out Nikki had actually given Jake their daughter since she didn't want to jail.

"What if she's not?" He asked.

Brooke smacked him lightly on his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Jake. Peyton loves you, you know that." She tried to open the door but it was locked. Brooke raised an eyebrow and turned towards Jake. "She never has her door locked."

"Maybe she's not home," he offered. Truth was he was nervous about seeing her again.

Brooke rolled her eyes and bent down to the ground. She grabbed the house key from under the mat and jumped up excitedly. "Jackpot, let's go inside!" Brooke said.

As she slid the key in the door she turned towards Jake and smiled. "Maybe you should go first." She pushed Jake inside the house and walked behind him until she bumped into him. "Why'd you stop?" She questioned as she moved out of the way to see what was wrong.

"Oh my God."

……

"Are you excited about Brooke coming home?" Karen asked Haley as she sat down on the couch. It had become a habit of Karen's to stop by and see Haley and Nathan.

Haley nodded her head and stirred the pot of macaroni. "I'm just worried she won't have a place to stay anymore." When Brooke had left she had insisted that Haley move Nathan back in and Haley hadn't wasted anytime. She loved Brooke, but missed her husband.

"Maybe she'll stay at Peyton's," Karen suggested as Nathan entered the room. He grabbed the soda that Haley had poured for him and laughed to himself.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

Haley and Karen both turned to him in confusion. "Peyton is Brooke's best friend." Karen reached out and touched her stomach before looking up at Nathan. "Is there something we should know?"

"I just don't think that Brooke will want to stay there. All things considering," Nathan turned to his wife. "Maybe you should talk to Peyton." Nathan ignored the glare he was getting from his wife and sat down on the other side of the couch. "Let's just say that feelings shouldn't be suppressed."

Karen nodded her head. "Lucas."

"Yeah, I don't really understand it but whatever."

Haley folded her arms at her chest and stared at Nathan. "What do you know? Are Lucas and Peyton…?" Nathan shook his head no and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so."

Karen and Haley both looked at him in confusion. "Then what the hell are you talking about?" Haley asked. Nathan knew that Haley's friendship with Brooke meant a lot to her and he wasn't sure if he was right. He didn't want to get Peyton in trouble for nothing and he definitely didn't want to start problems between Haley and Lucas again.

"Peyton still has feelings for Lucas."

Karen and Haley both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Oh my God."

TBC.  
well, what do you think? I know. I am actually writing L/P? But what better way forLucas to realize just who the ONE isfor him. Feedback as always is appreciated.


	3. Over and Over Again

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill _**

**_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a while to update. My daughter's birthday was this week and I have been pretty busy with that. Here's the update and remember, please review!_**

**Chapter Three-  
Over and Over Again**

"Oh my God," Brooke held her hand over her mouth and shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lucas and Peyton were cuddled asleep on the couch unaware of her or Jake's presence. "Jake, I am so sorry…" Brooke said. Jake stood shocked at the couple. He had told Peyton to move on but had never really believed she would go back to Lucas, his best friend.

A part of Jake wanted to go into the room and punch Lucas for the pain he was causing the two of him. But the more mature, rational part of him knew that was a useless plan. Lucas and him would get into a fight, both would get beaten up and neither of them would walk away the winner. Brooke would still be hurt and Peyton wouldn't be any closer to being his. "Maybe we should just get out of here," he suggested.

"Hell no," Brooke whispered. "That's my ex boyfriend in there Jake. And that was my best friend. If anything is going on AGAIN, I deserve to know the truth," Brooke put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe he would do this to me again. After everything I told him, after everything he promised."

Jake nodded his head. He understood where she was coming from and he too had wanted answers. But he wasn't sure confronting either of them was the answer. If they were guilty, it would be too messy for all of them. And on the slight chance they were innocent, Brooke and him would come off looking petty and jealous. "Now is not the time Brooke," Jake said. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back towards the front door. Once outside, he turned to her. "I know this sucks Brooke, but we need to know for sure before we say anything."

"I think their body language says enough," Brooke pointed out.

Jake shook his head. "Brooke, they've always been close and from what you've told me that has happened, maybe they just needed each other."

……

Hours later Brooke had decided to get her mind off of things. Not knowing where to go or who to see, she decided that shopping was her best option. Brooke made her way down the street and throughout the stores. While in the lingerie store, she glanced out the window. She could see Haley getting out of Nathan's car and she grinned to herself.

"Tutor wife!" She yelled as she exited the store.

Haley turned around and smiled at her best friend. "Brooke! You're home!" She said, bringing her into a hug. Haley held Brooke close to her before pulling away. "I am so glad you are here. There's so much I have to tell you."

Brooke lifted her bags and pointed towards the café. "I'm tired, you wanna go get an iced coffee?" She questioned as Haley nodded her head. The two friends walked towards the café and Brooke listened as Haley talked.

"We went to the beach this morning. All of us."

Brooke stirred her drink and stared at the table. She knew that included Lucas and Peyton and there was questions she wanted to ask. But Jake had told her to stay out of it, to let Lucas and Peyton come clean. She noticed how Haley wasn't looking at her and she questioned her friend. "Is everything okay Hales?"

Haley stared up at her for a moment and bit her lip. "What if I had something to tell you? Something that…" Haley sighed. "Something that may or may not be true. Would you want to take that risk? Even if it turned out to be wrong?"

Brooke looked out the window and saw that Peyton and Lucas had just pulled up. She thought about leaving, right then and there but decided that Tree Hill was just as much her town as it was theirs. She nodded her head quickly and turned towards Haley. "I know Hales," Brooke said simply. She pointed towards the two friends from outside and back towards Haley. "I already know."

Haley was about to say something when Lucas and Peyton walked through the café doors. Peyton smiled at Haley and noticed that Brooke was sitting there too. "Hey Brooke! You're home, I've missed you," she said as she wrapped her arms around her friend. She brought her into a hug and Brooke nodded her head.

"I Missed you too."

Peyton sat down in the booth and Brooke looked at Lucas. "Hey," she whispered gently. Lucas said nothing but just shook his head. "Can we talk?" Brooke asked. He turned towards Peyton and then back towards Brooke shaking his head once again.

"Okay. Let's go over here."

Brooke smiled slightly at Haley and Peyton and followed Lucas to another booth on the opposite side of the café. She sat down and looked up at him. "How's your mom?"

"She's doing great, except for the morning sickness."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and he continued.

"She was pregnant right before…well- right before Keith died. She's five months pregnant now."

Brooke shut her eyes for a moment and fought back tears. She couldn't imagine the pain that Karen was going through and to make matters worse, she was pregnant with the mans child. But still- she knew Karen had always wanted another baby and this time she was lucky enough to have the memories of the man Keith was. "That's amazing. Did she know?"

"No."

Brooke nodded her head and stared across the room. She could tell that Peyton was trying to talk to Haley, who wasn't even looking at her. Brooke was amazed at the loyalty that Haley had for her. "How are you?" Brooke questioned finally. She wasn't sure that she was ready for the answer, but knew it had to be asked. The anger that he had held in his eyes had lessened, leaving him looking just overly tired and hurt.

"I'm great," Lucas lied.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Lucas, how are you?"

"How do you think I am? My uncle died a few months ago, leaving my mother pregnant and alone. Turns out Dan thinks that this is his chance to get back with my mother. And my girlfriend- who at the time I thought was the biggest part of my life… she leaves me."

Brooke's mouth fell open and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't blame this on me Lucas. We broke up! You said you needed time and I gave you that time. You knew I was coming home, you knew where my heart was the whole time. If anyone should be mad, it's me. And you know it!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucas yelled at her. "Another one of your suspicions?" He stood up and looked at her. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to another one."

Brooke stood up so that she was standing in front of him. "You know what? You're right, you're not going to stand here. Because I am not having this conversation with you anymore. Don't talk to me Lucas. Don't even look at me until you start being honest. I can't believe you could stand there and look at me and tell me you're not hiding anything!"

She pushed past him and held tightly on her purse.

"I hate you Lucas Scott. I hate you."

……

About an hour or so later, Lucas had agreed to drive Peyton home. When they had arrived at her house, the two had been in such deep conversation that neither of them had wanted to get out of the car. "Are you sure you're okay?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah, I am fine," Lucas answered her. "I'm use to it."

Peyton looked down at her shoes and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry." There was a part of her that felt guilty. She knew that Brooke was insecure of his feelings for her and Peyton still talked to him. The feelings that were running through her mind were strong and she couldn't stop herself from being around Lucas. He made her feel safe, something that wasn't easy to find after the shooting.

"Peyton… you don't have to be sorry. You're one of my best friends."

Peyton nodded her head and looked up at him. "But Brooke thinks that there's more to us than that."

"Whatever the two of us have had, it's over. I've accepted it. You've accepted it, Brooke should be able to do the same thing. No matter what I do, she'll never trust me."

Peyton looked out the car window and towards her house. "We never should have lied to her." When Lucas questioned what that had meant, Peyton continued. "We should have told her what happened the day of the shooting. We should have told her what I told you… what I did."

"Peyt-" Lucas was at a loss for words. He could remember that day, as if it was yesterday and all the pain that went with it. Lucas had been so worried about saving Peyton's life that he hadn't been paying attention to Keith's. And when Peyton had confessed her love to him, he had believed it was friendship that she was talking about. The kiss had surprised him, but they both had decided it was better to forget about it, then to tell Brooke. He knew she'd be hurt and he didn't want to give her anymore of a reason to doubt him.

"It's true Lucas. Then she'd be mad at me, but she'd trust you."

Lucas shook his head no. "We made this mistake Peyton. What we did to her, that's something we will both have to deal with. We're in it together," he said as he grabbed a hold of her hand. He squeezed it gently and she smiled up at him. "It's always going to be us."

Peyton held her breathe and nodded her head. There was something about the way he talked to her that made her feel special. His feelings for her were never going to change, he would love her for the rest of his life. The two of them were connected, something that Haley, Brooke, or even Jake could break. She was sure there would be other friends to enter each other's lives, other boyfriends and perhaps other girlfriends, but in the end… it would always be him and her.

"I should get inside," Peyton said as she opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride Luke." She didn't give him time to say anything, just shut the car door and headed towards her house. Once inside, she locked the door and walked into the living room. No one was home, no one was ever home. She sat down on her couch and shut her eyes.

"Us," she said out loud. A smile played on her lips as the doorbell rang. She walked towards the door laughing. "Lucas, what is it?" She asked as she opened the door. Her mouth fell open as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Jake?"

……

Brooke knocked on the apartment door a few times before kicking it with her left foot. Rain was pouring and she was carrying her suitcases as Nathan came to the door. "Brooke, what's going on?" He asked.

Brooke pushed past him and let go of her suitcases. She turned towards Haley and tears fell down her face. "I was supposed to stay at Peyton's…" She looked down at her things and then towards Haley again. "I was supposed to…"

Nathan cut her off. "It's okay Brooke, you can crash here on the couch. He grabbed her things and pulled them towards the closet. Grabbing a towel, he threw it at her. "We've missed you in Tree Hill Brooke."

Brooke smiled sadly and nodded her head. Haley looked at her husband and then back towards Brooke, before bringing her distraught friend into a hug. "It's going to be okay Brooke. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." She rubbed her friends back as Brooke's sobs got louder. Haley just hoped that what she was saying was true.

"How about I go get the three of us some ice-cream? Is that a good idea?" Nathan asked, turning towards Haley. Haley laughed at her husband before nodding her head. "I'll be back. I love you." He kissed his wife briefly before heading out the door.

Haley pulled Brooke towards the living room and sat down with her on the couch. "What's going on Brooke? Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned. Haley knew that Brooke had somehow found out about Peyton's feelings for Lucas and she wasn't sure how to approach the situation.

"I don't want to think about it Hales. I really don't."

Haley nodded her head and looked around the room. "How about a movie?" She offered, Brooke shook her head no. "Come on Brooke, it'll be just like how it use to be. We'll watch a movie and eat ice-cream. The only difference is Nathan, but if we watch the Note Book, he'll cry like a girl so it will still count."

Brooke attempted to laugh at her friends joke and just shook her head. "I just don't know how they could both do this to me again. I just don't understand." Haley nodded her head and then raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. What do you mean both?"

_**TBC…Just to let you know, I started this before the episode (3.16) aired. Anyways, now I am doing it to go along with what happened on last week's amazing episode. Dan did shoot Keith, he is just playing with Karen right now. Peyton and Lucas did share their "moment" although- I will continue to play with whether or not it meant anything to either of them**__**  
Up Next:  
- Haley confronts Lucas **_

_**- Jake and Peyton talk**_

_**- Brooke goes to visit Karen **_

_**- Deb and Dan have a talk**_


	4. When the past comes back to face You

**Chapter Four:  
When your past comes back to face you**

"LUCAS!"

Haley yelled as she banged on his bedroom door. She hit the door repeatedly until her best friend opened the door. "What the hell, Hales it's 6:30 in the morning," he said as he leaned against his dresser. He yawned and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is going on between you and Peyton?"

Haley hardly ever cussed, the only time she really ever did was when she was angry or she felt she had been lied to. Lucas looked surprised to see his friend so angry and he laughed at her inquisition. "What are you talking about?" He asked. He faced his dresser and pulled out his jeans and tee shirt he was going to wear that day.

"Don't play games with me Lucas. What is going on?"

Lucas shook his head. "So, Brooke let you in on all her insecurities…" Lucas said angrily. It was amazing to him, after how much he had loved Brooke- that she could still doubt him.

"Cut the crap," Haley said, cutting him off. Lucas looked surprised that his friend was speaking to him like that and she continued. "This isn't about some gut instinct Lucas. This is about you and Peyton, cuddled on her couch." She sat down on her bed, her arms still crossed. She was angry and she wanted him to know that there was no way she was letting this slide. Not again.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Haley?"

"Brooke saw you."

The anger from Lucas's face disappeared and his draw dropped. "I don't understand… how did she…" He couldn't form the words. How could she have seen that?

"That's not the point Luke. How could you let this happen?"

Lucas looked down at the floor, embarrassed that he had been caught in what could have looked like an intimate position. In truth, it was harmless. His feelings for Peyton were nothing more than platonic and he knew her feelings were the same. They had been comforting each other over the loss of her mother and his uncle, of Jake and of Brooke.

"Look Haley," Lucas said as he walked towards her. He took a seat on the bed beside her and shook his head. "I don't know what Brooke thought she saw, but nothing happened between Peyton and I." He waited a moment and then repeated his last word. Lucas didn't want Haley thinking anything bad of him, ever again.

Haley's straight face disappeared as she flung her arms around Lucas. "I'm so sorry Lucas, I didn't want to believe it…but when Brooke said she saw you two laying there- I thought I had to. You have to tell Brooke."

"I don't have to tell Brooke anything."

She didn't know what to say. If he didn't want to tell Brooke, then she would but she knew it would be better coming from him. Brooke had been so insecure over everything and she believed that her worst fears had been confirmed. "She deserves to know Lucas. If you don't tell her I will."

He looked at her and shook his head. "You don't understand Haley," he sighed. Lucas put his head in his hands. "Your relationship with Nathan doesn't have any of these problems…"

"Because our relationship has been so easy," she said sarcastically.

Lucas looked at her briefly before standing up. "It's never been easy. But neither of you ever really lied to each other. I've been keeping things from her that I never should have. To go back and admit that, would kill our relationship."

"You're talking about your HCM?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Among other things."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "What else is there Lucas? You're my best friend. I thought we told each other everything?" She questioned. Lucas nodded his head and bent down in front of her. He stared up at his friend and she could see the tears in his eyes that had yet to fall.

"It's my secret to tell. And I won't do it to that person."

She wondered for a moment, who he was keeping the secret for and knew instantly that it was Peyton. There was no one else it could be. What could Peyton be keeping from Brooke? "But you're hurting Brooke," she reminded him.

"Like she hurt me?" He shook his head as he stood up. "She's left me Haley. For the second time. The first was worse enough- knowing that I had just told her how I felt and she didn't even have the heart to tell me anything. But when she left this last time… something changed. I changed."

Haley looked around his messy room. "For the better Luke?" She questioned. Haley had known the answer, her best friend was falling apart. He was so tired and had begun to be losing weight due to stress. Lucas's brave front was good enough to fool his mother and brother and some of his friends, but Haley had known better. It was killing him.

"It doesn't matter anymore Haley."

Haley cut him off as fast as she could. "But Luke…"

"No Haley. It's over. Brooke and I are over."

……

Peyton jumped up off of her bed. Had that been a dream? She glanced around the room, waiting for proof that Jake had really been there the night before and found nothing. She sunk back into her covers and pulled them over her head. The phone rang, startling her. "Hello?" she answered.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Lucas asked.

Peyton smiled from her end of the line and nodded her head. "Breakfast sounds great. Pick me up in twenty?" She asked. He agreed and the two friends hung up the phone. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said as she jogged down the stairs. She was wearing only a tank top and her boxer pj's, but she didn't care. Opening the door, her heart caught in her chest. "Jake!"

Peyton threw her arms around him and brought him towards her, happy in knowing that perhaps the night before hadn't been a dream. "I'm so glad you're back. Where's Jenny?" She said looking over his shoulder. The events of last night came back to her and she remembered him leaving obviously bothered by something.

"Jenny's at Haley's apartment. With Brooke."

Peyton gave him a weird look and shook her head. She let him into her house and he shut the door behind him. "Why is she with Brooke?" Peyton questioned. Jake couldn't form any words. It had been a year since he had seen her, and she still took his breath away. Gone were the curls that formed around her face, instead shoulder length blonde hair cupped her face. But she was still his Peyton. The girl he had loved more than anyone.

"Brooke's the reason I came back."

She sat down on the steps and shook her head. "Okay… I'm confused."

"Brooke ran into me when she was visiting California. We had dinner a couple of times and before I knew it she was convincing me to come home," he explained. She nodded his head, glad there was nothing more to it than that.

"To you."

The words had surprised her so much that she hadn't noticed the front door open, or the fact that Lucas had managed to slip into the house. He looked at Peyton and then towards Jake. "Hey Jake, what's up man?" He said, pulling Jake into a hug before he had a chance to object.

The tension between the two was visible enough for Peyton to see, so she turned towards the both of them. "Why don't we go to Karen's? We could all catch up there?" She suggested.

"That's great actually," Jake said with a smile. "Cause I told Brooke and Haley to meet me there." He turned towards Lucas and raised an eyebrow. "You up for it man?"

Lucas nodded his head and Peyton turned towards the stairs. "I'll be down in a few minutes." Lucas and Jake both watched as their former girlfriend walked up the stairs. When she was out of sight, Jake turned towards Lucas.

"I'm sorry about Keith," he offered. Lucas nodded his head and mumbled a thank you before telling Jake it was good to have him back home. "It's good to be home. Seems like I missed a lot though." Jake was more talking about Lucas and his growing relationship with Peyton, but Lucas was once again oblivious to it. He thought that Jake simply meant the death of Keith and then the suicide of Jimmy.

Peyton had changed into a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and her jean jacket and had immerged from the upstairs minutes later. Lucas and Jake both looked relieved to see her and they made their way to their cars. Lucas to his and Jake to his and Peyton stood in the center of her yard. Who was she supposed to go with?

As if he was reading her mind, Jake yelled towards her. "Go with Lucas okay? I have to stop and get gas. I'll be there after that." She sent him a small smile and nodded her head as she joined Lucas in his car.

After several minutes of silence, Lucas turned to her. "So, how does it feel?" He asked, concerned for his friend. Peyton had been through a lot this year and even more in her life. He just wanted her to be happy for once and with Jake here… perhaps she finally had that chance.

"It feels strange."

He laughed at her response and as they pulled into the parking lot of his mother's café, he turned to her. "You know how you were telling me about what Ellie said? Fighting for love? Maybe now's your chance."

She nodded her head sadly and looked away from him. What if she had already lost her chance? It was obvious to her that Lucas had thought of her as just a friend. And when Jake had left, she had buried her feelings for him away. But with Jake back in town, maybe that was who she was supposed to be with.

"Luke- there's something that I have to tell you."

He nodded his head and stared at her. For a brief moment, he remembered just how much he had once loved her. There had been an ache inside of him for so long that needed completion and when she looked at him, he felt as if she was that part.

But she hadn't been, at least he didn't think she was. No, he was sure she wasn't the part of himself that was missing. He found it inside of Brooke. And despite their failed relationship, there was no way he could go back to where it all began. "What is it Peyton?" He questioned.

"I think…" Peyton looked down at her hands. She fought the tears in her eyes and pushed herself to do something she wasn't sure she should. "I think I'm still in love with you."

TBC.  
**_Okay okay, I am going to get flames for that one right? Well, I think I deserve them. All of my Brucas fans are going to be like WTF, with all the LP I am doing right now. It's just that episode (3.16) brought a lot of old feelings to the surface that I think need to be adressed. Now having said that- THIS IS A BRUCAS STORY. So, I won't dissapoint any of you_**


	5. Just Another Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. Don't sue 

Chapter Five:  
**Just Another Mistake**

by: D.Sollers

Lucas shook his head in disbelief.

"What?"

Peyton looked at Lucas and the tears began to fall. "Oh my God Luke, what have I done? I don't know what's wrong with me… why do I keep doing this?" She waited for him to answer but he stayed quiet.

Lucas had no idea what to say. He had harbored secret feelings for Peyton for so long that when she had finally reciprocated them, he betrayed the ones closest to him. Now his heart belonged with Brooke but still wasn't sure how he felt for Peyton. She was his friend. Someone he knew he could always count on and that would always be there for him. Was it more than that?

Had it ever been more than that?

Now he wasn't so sure.

"I love you Peyton, I really do."

She smiled at him and nodded her head softly. Peyton knew he had loved her, had always loved her. But was that enough? What did she really see for the two of them? They couldn't be together, not with Brooke back in Tree Hill. Suddenly, she remembered her best friend. "Oh my God Luke…" She reached up to open her car door but was surprised when Lucas put his hand over hers.

"Peyton we can't just leave it like this."

Peyton pulled her hand away from his and shut her eyes. "There's nothing more to say. I know you love Brooke. It's in everything you do and everything you say. And she's my best friend. I just thought you should know."

"Are you sure? I mean what about Jake?"

**_Jake._**

She had always loved Jake. He was an amazing father and a great friend. He had picked up the pieces of her battered heart and helped her through it. And when he touched her, she really felt beautiful.

"I love Jake," Peyton said simply. She knew that her words were confusing Lucas and she tried her best to explain. "I can't let myself fall in love with him again."

Lucas wasn't following. "Why can't you? Jake loves you Peyton."

"Because- I don't want to get hurt. When he left me the last time, I couldn't imagine seeing myself with someone else. I was so hurt and I just don't want to go back there."

……

Brooke took a seat at the table next to Haley and sighed. "What am I going to do? I don't think I can see them together again without killing one of them," Brooke said. She turned to her friend and watched as Haley smiled sympathetically. She wished she knew what to say to Brooke, but there wasn't really anything she could. Lucas had told her that nothing was going on between the two of them. He had assured her.

"Lucas said nothing was going on with them," Haley reminded her.

Brooke laughed. "Yeah because we all know Lucas is a saint."

"He remembers what it was like. The first time you got hurt. Even if he is mad at you," Haley paused for a moment. "He won't do it again."

Brooke nodded her head sadly and looked up when the café doors opened. Peyton and Lucas entered the café and Brooke looked skeptically towards Haley. "And what were you saying?" She asked as the two friends walked towards the table. Peyton took a seat next in between Nathan and Jake.

"We're all back," she said with a slight smile.

Haley and Nathan nodded their heads in agreement and Haley turned towards Brooke. "I'm so glad to have everyone home and where they belong." Brooke sent Haley a thankful glance before turning towards Jake.

"Are you glad to have Jake back Peyton?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peyton turned towards Lucas for help but then back to her estranged best friend. "Of course I am Brooke, what kind of question is that?" Peyton looked at her friend aggravated with what Brooke was implying.

"I just thought you know since you've finally moved on…" Brooke shrugged her shoulders and played with her phone. Her friends watched in silence as the blonde glared at Brooke.

"Whatever you're trying to say, just spit it out."

Brooke was cut off by Jake. "Okay, this is a waste of time. Haley, I heard that you and Nathan are planning on renewing your wedding vows." Haley nodded her head and smiled as Nathan squeezed her hand.

"So I totally get to make your dress right?" Brooke smiled trying to avoid the glares she was getting from both Lucas and Peyton. She wondered to herself if they realized how obvious they were both being and she tried to stop the tears from falling down her face.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Karen. "Karen," Brooke cried as she rushed towards her and brought the woman into a hug. "I am so happy to see you," she smiled. She realized how tired Karen looked but took note that she was still more radiant.

"It's good to have you home Brooke. You should come over for dinner tonight," Karen said. "Dan will probably be coming and Lucas too."

Brooke looked cautiously at Peyton and Lucas and then turned back towards Karen. "I would love to come. Do you need me to bring anything?" She asked. Karen shook her head no and walked back over to the counter.

"I guess I'm joining you for dinner," she smirked at Lucas.

……

A little after six o clock, Brooke knocked gently on Lucas's front door. Dan answered the door and Brooke hesitated. "Hi Mr. Scott, I'm here for dinner…" Brooke said as she stepped into the house. It seemed strange to her that Dan was there but she said nothing. The man made her skin crawl.

"Brooke, we're in here," Karen called to her.

Brooke walked past Dan and headed into the kitchen to see Lucas setting the table. He didn't take the time to look up at her, he just continued to move the place settings. "Hi Karen," she smiled warmly at the pregnant woman. "Thanks for inviting me, I really missed you while I was gone."

Lucas laughed and his mother sent him a dirty look. "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you call your father?" Karen asked Lucas. Brooke watched as Lucas went into the living room and turned her attention to Karen. It felt weird hearing the woman call Dan Lucas's father. She wondered to herself just what had happened over the month she had been away.

"He's been helping me a lot. Since Keith's death," Karen explained. She could tell by the look on Brooke's face that the girl had been confused by the sudden involvement of Dan in her life. After all, Lucas had been surprised as well but was finally becoming a little bit more understanding. Karen had lost her fiancée and he had lost his uncle but Dan… he had lost his brother.

She knew that the relationship between Dan and Keith hadn't been good for a long time but knew under it all that Dan really did love his brother. Keith would have wanted them to come to some sort of acceptance of each other. "I don't know what I would have done without him."

"That's great Karen."

Dinner had insisted mostly of Karen asking Brooke questions about Las Angeles and a few comments thrown in by Dan. Lucas had spent the entire night in silence and as Brooke was getting ready to go, Lucas called out to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Brooke nodded her head sadly and followed behind Lucas into his room. She noticed that it was different then she had last seen it. All of the pictures of them had been replaced by pictures of their friends and his family. She held back the tears and Lucas pulled a small box out from his closet. "I thought you might want these."

Brooke glanced down at the box she had given him and rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable Lucas," she said as she slapped his face. "Why would you give them back to me? Is this some new punishment?"

"Brooke wait…"

She shook her head and walked towards the door. "I can't believe after everything we've been through together that you would do this to me. That you could hurt me like that…"

"Brooke."

"Goodbye Lucas," Brooke whispered as she walked out and slammed his bedroom door. She slid past Karen and Dan and waved goodbye before heading out of Karen's house. Brooke ran to her car and jumped inside. She fought back tears as she started the car and sped off, not even bothering with her seat belt.

She needed to get away from Lucas and as fast as possible. Brooke pulled out into the street and didn't happen to notice the driver coming straight for her. The car spinned in circles and she slammed on the breaks, her head hitting the steering wheel.

"Lucas," she mumbled.

……

"You want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Karen said, entering her sons bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Lucas looked up from his desk and shook his head no. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad Lucas. Too bad. I know Brooke hurt you when she left but what you're doing now- it's not fair to her. You love her, why are you putting her through this?" Karen asked sadly. She sat down on the bed beside him and placed her hand on his back. "You need her Lucas."

He shook his head again and turned towards her. "I do need her," he said honestly. "But I can't forgive her for this. Not this time." He thought briefly about her and Chris and shook his head.

"Why was she crying?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders not wanting to talk about it. "I gave her the letter box she gave me last year," he explained. His mother was about to yell at him but he cut her off. "Not with her letters. With mine. I wrote her this summer, everyday since she's been gone. I wanted her to know how I felt even if I couldn't say the words out loud."

"Lucas…"

He shook his head. "She didn't even give me a chance to explain. I guess she doesn't care."

"You know that's not true," Karen argued.

Lucas stood up from his bed and turned towards his mother. "It doesn't matter anymore. Anyways, I promised Peyton I would go to the movies with her. I will see you later I guess. I love you." He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the door leaving Karen sitting on the bed.

Dan came in moments later and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Karen, he'll figure it out sooner or later," Dan tried to sooth her. Karen fell apart against his chest and Dan stared at the photo of Keith on the nightstand. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise," he said. An evil smirk spread across his face and he repeated himself. "It's going to be okay."

TBC.  
Okay, well what's everyone thinking? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.


	6. Jesus, take the wheel

Author's Note: Okay, so this story is coming to a close. Only a few more chapters left and since Manda has brought it to my attention I suck, you should thank her. (lol, just kidding. Love ya Manda!)

Chapter Six:  
**Jesus, take the wheel**

"Hey Peyt, are you ready to go?" Lucas said as he entered Peyton's house. He was surprised to see her standing in the door way, her cell phone and purse in her hands. "Wow, you're actually on time," he smiled. The look on Peyton's face went unnoticed and he shook his head. "Let's go."

Peyton shook her head and stared at him. Tears fell freely from her face and she fell into him. "Oh my God Luke, you don't know." Peyton whispered as Lucas pulled away from her. He raised an eyebrow, but Peyton cut him off. "Brooke was in an accident about a half an hour ago. Apparently, they called Haley. They've been trying to get a hold of her parents but couldn't."

"Is she okay?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "They won't say anything to us, we're not family. Haley and Nathan are on their way to the hospital. Haley said she tried to get a hold of you but you were ignoring your cell," Peyton explained. Guilt washed through him, as he realized not only had he not been taking phone calls but it had been him that had caused Brooke to drive off angrily. He didn't even wait for Peyton to say anything before heading towards the door.

"I'll go with you," Peyton said.

Lucas turned to look at her and thought briefly about saying no. Their relationship had been part of the problem and he didn't want to hurt Brooke anymore than what had already happened. But he also knew that Peyton wanted to be there for her best friend. He shook his head finally and called over his shoulder. "Lets go."

……

Haley paced the waiting room for the hundredth time as Nathan made his way back into the room. He had a cup of coffee in his hands and a muffin as he walked towards her. "Here babe," he said as he handed her the coffee. She took a sip and then continued to pace.

"Maybe you should sit down," he offered.

A doctor had come out of the room and Haley walked towards him. "Doctor," she said politely. "Can you tell me anything about Brooke Davis?" She asked. The doctor shook his head no and turned towards the waiting room. He knew that there was no one for Brooke besides the teenager and the girls husband. They had been there for the last half an hour and even though they had tried to track down the girls parents, there had been no response.

"I told you. Unfortunately, the only people I can release any information to are relatives," he explained yet again. Tears entered Haley's eyes and she was about to scream until her husband joined her side. He wrapped his arm around her in comfort and tried to reason with the doctor.

"Brooke's parents live in California. This is her roommate and I'm Haley's husband. If you won't tell us anything, is there any way we can see her?" He asked.

The doctor looked at his watch and sighed. "Sure, I guess it's okay. But you should know… she's really banged up," the doctor explained. Haley looked down at the floor and Nathan wrapped his arm around her. He watched as they pointed towards Brooke's room and he mouthed a thank you towards the doctor.

"I'll go with you," Nathan said to Haley as she nodded her head. The couple walked towards the door and knocked gently on it. They heard Brooke shuffle in her bed and Haley hesitantly opened the door. She gave a sad smile towards Nathan before walking into the hospital room.

Neither of them had been expecting what they had come to see. Brooke was sitting up in her bed, a bandage wrapped across her forehead and bruises up and down her body. Brooke faked a smile and patted the bed beside her. "Black and blue really are my colors, huh tutor wife?" She asked.

The smile fell from Haley's face as tears entered her eyes. She walked towards her friend and threw her arms around her. Nathan watched the two girls and couldn't help but notice the tears in Brooke's eyes as well. "I'm okay Haley, I promise."

"I know. It's the Davis in you," Haley said with a small smile.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "It's the Tigger in me," she whispered. She tried to wink, but the swelling on the right side of her face caused her to much pain. Brooke winced, but quickly pretended it was nothing.

"What happened?" Haley asked after a few minutes.

Brooke sighed. She knew that the questions would start and she didn't want to tell anyone the truth. What had happened? When she had gotten into the car at Lucas's, she hadn't been thinking. She was hurt and angry and needed to get away from him as fast as possible. She hadn't seen the car coming and the last thing she could remember was a flashlight in her eyes.

"I was driving home from dinner at Karen's… this driver pulled out and hit me," Brooke said simply. There was no need to tell anyone about the fight with Lucas. It was something that she had to deal with and she knew that Haley would be angry with Lucas. She didn't want anymore problems between the six of them.

Haley sighed. "I'm so glad nothing else happened to you."

Brooke smiled at Haley's concern and turned towards Nathan. "Thanks for bringing her Nate," she said with a small smile. "Where's Peyton?" It was only a second later that both Peyton and Lucas entered the room. It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone that the two had arrived together. Wherever they had been, whatever they had been doing… they were doing it together.

This angered both Nathan and Haley. "Luke, how about we go get Brooke something to eat?" Nathan asked as he turned towards his older brother. Lucas looked towards Brooke, who avoided his gaze. He shook his head and followed his brother out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked quietly.

Brooke nodded her head but looked down at the blanket the nurses had given her. She didn't know what to say to Peyton and wasn't sure she wanted her in the room. Haley turned towards Brooke and knew that her friend was going through too much pain. She turned towards Peyton and smiled slightly. "Why don't we give Brooke a few minutes? Maybe we could go get her some magazines or something from the gift shop."

Peyton nodded her head. "I'll be right back okay Brooke?" She asked. Brooke nodded her head but still didn't look up from the bed. There was no way she could look at Peyton. Not after everything that had been going on. Why wasn't Peyton telling her the truth? The blonde had promised to never endanger their friendship again and Brooke couldn't help but feel the omission was endangering it.

"I'll be back in a minute," Haley whispered as she followed Peyton out of the room. Brooke called out to her and Haley turned around to face her brunette friend. "Yeah Brooke?" She asked.

Brooke looked at Haley and smiled slightly. "Thanks for being such a good friend." Haley nodded her head and shut the door behind her, smiling at Brooke's words.

……

"What the hell are you thinking man?" Nathan asked after a few minutes. The two brothers were walking down the familiar halls of the Tree Hill hospital. Lucas looked at him, not sure what he meant by his question.

"What are you talking about?"

Nathan shook his head. "She was in a car accident Lucas. This isn't a game okay? Brooke got hurt tonight and you show up with Peyton? What are you trying to do to Brooke?"

"I'm not trying to do anything to her," Lucas answered honestly. He hadn't been trying to hurt her. Granted she had hurt him by leaving and he had spent most of the summer angry at her… but when she had shown up at the café that afternoon and he had seen her- the anger had lessened. All he had wanted was to make her understand. To let her see that she did this to them. It was her fault their relationship had fallen apart.

Not him.

_Not Peyton._

He thought briefly of Peyton and wondered what exactly her declaration of feelings had truly meant. She had told him she loved him but her eyes had told him something different. Peyton was running from the truth and avoiding the real person she loved. He had come to terms with that and wondered when she would. Lucas just hoped it was before she told Brooke her feelings.

"I was picking up Peyton because we were going to the movies. She told me about Brooke and before I knew it she was in the car with me. We're both worried about her Nathan."

Nathan nodded his head. He knew that the two of them were worried about Brooke. But neither had seen her the past couple of nights. Neither knew that it was him and Haley that had spent hours trying to cheer Brooke up. That all the ice cream and all the movies in the world hadn't done the trick. That the brunette that was lying in that hospital room, cried herself to sleep when she thought that Haley and him couldn't hear.

"Look man…" Nathan turned towards his brother. "If something is going on between you and Peyton- the two of you need to tell Brooke right away. Don't let what happened the last time happen again."

Lucas laughed. "Nothing is going on between me and Peyton," he yelled. He was sick of everyone accusing him of making a move on his ex girlfriends best friend. Nathan coughed, causing Lucas to look up. He shook his head in amazement and watched as Peyton walked off in a hurry. Nathan and Haley looked at each other and then towards Lucas.

"Peyton- wait up," he called after her. She turned back for a moment and shook her head before heading through the exit doors. Lucas turned back towards Haley and Nathan and shook his head. "Now what the hell do I do?" He asked.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Go talk to Peyton."

Lucas was about to say something when Haley cut him off. "I'll be damned," she said angrily. Nathan tried to calm his wife down but Haley walked towards Lucas. "You're my best friend Luke, you know that. But I am sick of this bull shit. If you go to Peyton, I'm telling Brooke. I won't let the two of you hurt her again and sit around on the sidelines watching. Too much has changed."

Lucas was shocked at his friends words but knew the truth in her statement. Too much had changed, including his feelings for Brooke. He loved her now, it was different then it had been. "I'm not leaving Brooke," Lucas said finally. Haley nodded her head and turned towards the exit door.

"I'll go find her," Haley said simply.

Nathan watched as his wife walked towards the door and turned towards Lucas. "I'll wait. Just go talk to Brooke," Nathan said. Lucas nodded his head and sighed. He knew he needed to talk to her. There were things that needed to be resolved and they needed to come from him.

He walked back towards her room and felt his heart beat increase rapidly. There was too much going on in his head. He wasn't sure where to start. Lucas stared at the door and knocked on it gently before pushing it open with his hands.

'Here goes nothing,' he said to himself.

……

"Lucas…"

Peyton turned around but noticed that it wasn't Lucas standing behind her. It was Haley. She frowned and turned around in the bench. "What Haley? Go ahead and say it."

Haley took a seat next to her friend and sighed. There was so much that she wanted to say to Peyton but couldn't find the words. There were all these questions repeating over and over in her head and she wasn't sure were to begin. "What is going on with you and Lucas?"

Peyton laughed. "Nothing, didn't you hear?"

Haley took a deep breath and kicked her feet against the pavement. "I know what Lucas said Peyton. But we've always been able to tell each other the truth. What's going on?"

"Haley, things change."

Haley nodded her head. Things had been changing in Tree Hill for longer than she cared to remember. First with the tour and coming home to find Lucas in love with Brooke, not Peyton. Then the group had started senior year together and Nathan and her had found their way back to each other. But then the shooting had happened and Keith had died.

"Not everything Peyton. I'm still your friend."

Peyton smirked. "Really? So it wasn't you giving me the cold shoulder in the café a few days ago?" She asked. Haley tried to say something but looked down at the ground. She had ignored Peyton and had silently felt horrible about doing it. But she had seen how much pain Brooke was in and didn't want her to have to go through it again. "I know where your loyalty is Haley and I don't blame you."

"Don't make this about loyalty Peyton. I love all three of you," Haley said simply. She turned towards Peyton. "Brooke and I have gotten a lot closer in the last year but that doesn't take away the fact that we were friends first."

Peyton sighed. "I know Haley. It's just hard. All of this is just hard," Peyton explained. Haley knew she was talking about the hospital and the accident with Brooke. She was sure that Peyton meant Lucas as well.

"It's okay to talk about it Peyton."

Peyton nodded her head gently. "I just don't understand him," she whispered.

"Who Lucas?" Haley questioned.

Peyton shook her head no and sighed. "I don't understand Jake."

**_TBC.  
You know the deal. R&R please!_**


	7. Confessions of a broken Heart

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I just wanted to give a shout out to everyone who reviews my stories. I love you guys and all of your reviews. (Buffybabe42, oxbeatofmyheart, paulineJ, xsmile, sarah, othretard, and my hales...) you guys all rock. Thanks again.

**Chapter Seven **

**Confessions of a broken Heart**

**by: D. Sollers**

Haley didn't say anything but stared at Peyton. Had she said Jake? She didn't understand. Nathan had been so sure that Peyton was in love with Lucas and had grown to believe it herself. So now, in a moment of weakness with Brooke in the hospital, why was she bringing up Jake?

"Every time I am about to give up and walk away…" Peyton began to explain.

Suddenly, everything made sense to Haley. She thought back briefly to Nathan and how angry he had been with her. When she had left on tour, she had promised him that it wasn't about Chris. And it had been. But that didn't change the fact that she had left and left him to deal with their relationship alone. "He comes home," Haley finished.

Peyton's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head softly. She was so confused about everything. About Lucas. About Jake. She had been so sure she had let Jake go, and was finally ready to move on. But he had come home to her, something she had never thought it would happen. When he had left, he made her promise to move on. She deserved better, he said.

Hadn't he realized she deserved him?

That in her life, he was the only thing that had ever made her happy?

"I'm such a horrible friend," Peyton added. Haley rubbed her hand up and down Peyton's back, trying her best to soothe any pain the girl was going through. She shook her head, not knowing what else to say. "I need to talk to Brooke."

Haley bit her lip. "Peyton are you sure? I mean Brooke…"

"I need to Haley. Brooke's my best friend and I promised I would never hurt her again." Peyton stood up quickly and turned towards Haley. "Thanks for being there for me. Even when I don't really deserve it."

"I'm always going to be here for you Peyton."

She nodded her head. "I know."

……

"Brooke," Lucas called out quietly. He made his way over towards the hospital bed and sat down on the chair beside her. Her eyes were closed and he was sure she was asleep. Lucas reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of hers, rubbing his fingers up and down the sides of her wrists. "I know you are sleeping and won't even remember anything I say… but I need to get some things off of my chest."

He stared down at her, amazed by her beauty even if she was covered in bruises. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders messily and the makeup she had been wearing was smeared, but she had never looked more beautiful to him. She looked broken and helpless and more than anything he wanted to protect her from it. From all of it.

"I'm so sorry about tonight. When I gave you that box I didn't even try to stop you from leaving. It wasn't what you thought and I should have made you realize that. Those letters were from me. I wrote them this summer."

Lucas watched as Brooke tossed a little in her sleep but made no effort of opening her eyes. He ran his fingers over her palm, tracing tiny designs with his fingertips.

"I was so angry you left me here. After Keith's funeral I was confused and hurt but I never stopped needing you. I couldn't believe you would just leave and I wanted to hate you for it."

Lucas felt a lump form in his throat as he spoke about Keith. He had been so ignorant that day, running into the school to be a hero. It was something he had to do and would have done it for any of the people he loved. Nathan. Haley. Peyton. **_Brooke…_**

But his choice had caused Keith his life and he was going to have to deal with that for the rest of his life. His mother didn't say it, but he knew a part of her blamed him. And he promised he would be there for her in any way she needed, to make up for Keith not being there. "I couldn't do it. Brooke, we've been through so much and I'm never going to be able to hate you. I love you more than anything in this world."

He didn't hear the door open behind him, or the tiny gasp that had escaped Peyton's lips. She held her hand over her mouth, trying her hardest to silence herself as she listened to Lucas.

"I want you to know that we're going to get through this. I told you I'd never let you go and I meant it."

Peyton shut her eyes and smiled slightly. The realization of just how much Lucas loved Brooke had finally hit her and she knew there was no place for her in between them. Not that there ever really had been.

Destiny had always been on Lucas and Brooke's side. The two of them had just been too stubborn to admit it. But Lucas wasn't hiding anymore, he wasn't going to let her best friend go. And though a part of her was hurting inside, she knew it was the right thing. Whatever feelings she had for Lucas, had to end there.

"Peyton," Lucas said as he stood up. He was embarrassed, not knowing just how much she had heard. She held her hand up in an effort to keep him quiet and pointed towards the door. He followed behind her and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Peyton shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Luke… it's okay. I need to talk to you and to Brooke, but I am kind of glad I get to talk to you first." Peyton motioned for him to follow her towards the couch in the waiting room and Lucas did as he was instructed to do.

"We don't have to talk about thisif you don't want to," Lucas said quietly.

Peyton looked down at the ground and sighed. "I need to Lucas. The other day, when I said I was in love with you…"

"Peyton…"

She cut him off. "Lucas listen to me. I do love you, you were my first love," she explained. Her mind drifted briefly to Nathan and she corrected herself. "My first real love. And I'm sure that when we're old, a part of me will still love you. You were the first person to really get me, you made me feel beautiful and loved and I owe you so much for that."

"I don't understand…"

Peyton laughed. "Without you, I never would have been ready for Jake. And I know I said that I was in love with you but I…"

"You're not."

She nodded her head softly. "I don't think so. I think I'm just confused and hurt over Jake. He came back, you know? And I mean what happens now? Do we get back together? Do I finally get to be happy? How long is he even home for?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded his head, knowing how she felt. There were so many questions left unanswered by both him and Brooke that he wasn't sure when they would be okay. But he knew, that one day they would be. That after they sorted through their problems, that their roads and lives would lead them to one another.

"If you love Jake, give him a chance Peyton."

Peyton closed the distance between them and brought Lucas into a hug, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Just promise you're not going to hurt her," she whispered. He shook his head and promised. There was no way he would ever hurt Brooke again.

"She's my world Peyton, you know that."

The blonde nodded her head sadly and looked at her watch. "I should be going… Do you want a ride?" She asked softly.

He shook his head and pointed towards Brooke's room. "I'm going to stay with her tonight," he explained. Peyton nodded her head and stood up.

"When she wakes up, tell her I love her okay?"

Lucas nodded his head and watched as Peyton walked away. He turned towards the hospital room and smiled. Somehow, Brooke's accident had managed to bring the answers to his questions all together. It had tied up loose ends for both him and for Peyton. Now all he had to do was make sure that Brooke was okay.

……

Haley unlocked her apartment door and placed her purse on the table. As she locked the door behind her, a familiar set of arms wrapped around her and kissed her on her neck.

"Welcome home," Nathan whispered against her skin.

Haley turned around, smiling to herself. "Hey babe," she greeted him as she kissed him against his lips. He took a step back and she noticed the candles scattered along the apartment. She smiled up at him and laughed. "What's this?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you…"

She leaned up to kiss him again and shut her eyes. "Have I told you just how much I love you?" She questioned and he shook his head yes. "It's beautiful Nathan." He took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom, before scooping her up in his arms. "Nathan," she laughed.

"Lets go to bed," he said with a smile.

Haley nodded her head in agreement, wanting nothing more than to just forget the day. One of her best friends had been in a car accident and Peyton had basically admitted to being more confused than ever. Everyone around her had some sort of problem, but her and Nathan had finally found each other. They were happy and in love.

"Gladly," she whispered as she ran her hand through his hair and pulling his head towards her. She kissed him as he leaned her down on the bed and shut her eyes as his mouth trailed down her neck. Tonight she could pretend everything was okay.

……

Lucas tossed in his chair, trying his hardest to get comfortable. Sleeping in the hospital had always been hard for him, but he knew with his mother getting ready to have a baby he would be spending some time there. He needed to get use to it. Lucas turned his head towards Brooke and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey pretty girl," he whispered as she smiled slightly at him.

She brought her fingers to her hair and groaned. "Lucas what are you doing here?" She whispered. Brooke turned towards the closed blinds and knew that it was early in the morning.

"I'm not leaving you," he replied simply.

She smiled at him and shut her eyes. "I'm so tired Luke," she yawned. He nodded his head and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up."

Brooke agreed with him and shut her eyes, allowing sleep to overcome her body. Sleep came easy for her that night and Lucas stayed awake staring at her. He wanted to make sure she was okay, something he hadn't been doing the last several months. That was going to change, he promised himself. He would never let Brooke get hurt again.

**_TBC..._**

**_Only three more chapters left to this story, you know the drill. Leave your reviews guys. Up next, Brooke/Peyton finally talk, Nathan overhears Dan talking to himself, Karen is rushed to the hospital_**


	8. Someday I will understand

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill.

**Chapter Eight **

**Someday (I will understand)**

**by: D. Sollers**

Brooke tossed a moment, before opening her eyes. The sunlight shining through the blinds had caused her to wake up and she felt like her head was throbbing. Forgetting the night before, she brought her hand to her head and felt the bandages.

As she looked around the room, she noticed that Lucas was asleep on the chair beside her. She smiled slightly, as the memories from the night before came back to her. Lucas had promised he would stay the night and he had. She could tell by the way he was sleeping that he hadn't had a good night sleep and she giggled at the makeshift blanket he had made with his jacket. He snuggled against the pillow and only opened his eyes at the sound of her giggle.

"Hey," he whispered huskily.

She smiled slightly and waved towards him. "Hey yourself."

Lucas sat up, stretching his back as he stood. He sat down on the end of her bed and ran his hand over her leg. "How are you doing? You want me to get you some breakfast?" He asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No, I'm not really hungry. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep," she offered. He shook his head no and yawned. Brooke laughed before continuing. "I mean it Lucas, you don't have to stay here. Go home and get some sleep, I'll see you later."

"Brooke…"

She smiled at Lucas and took a hold of his hand. "I know we have a lot to talk about Lucas. But I'm not really up to it right now. Can it just wait until I am out of here?" She questioned him. He nodded his head, but was still not leaving her side.

"Brooke we're going to get through this."

Brooke looked down at their joined hands and sighed. "I know Lucas," she said finally. Lucas bent down to retrieve the box beside her bed. He handed it to her and she shook her head. "What are you…"

"Look Brooke, you need to read these. These letters aren't the ones you gave me, they're ones that I wrote…" he explained.

A smile formed on Brooke's face and she realized that she had been wrong in judging him. He wasn't being mean by giving him back her letters, he simply wanted her to read his own. She nodded her head softly and took the box. "It'll be good reading material until they release me," she smiled at him.

He nodded his head and ran his hands down his jeans. "I should go and check on my mom, but I will be back in a little while okay?" He asked.

Brooke smiled at him. "Goodbye Luke."

……

"It's over with," Dan muttered to himself as he got up from the chair. It had been a few months since Keith's funeral and he had somehow managed to weasel his way back into both of his sons lives. He had also managed to become closer to Karen, which was the reason behind everything anyway. "I can finally let it go."

He made his way over to his safe and dialed in the numbers. As he opened the door handle, he stared at the black gun hidden safely inside and sighed. He had switched the gun at the police station months ago, and to this day no one had noticed. Dan Scott had actually gotten away with murder.

And he was proud of it.

Dan placed a photograph inside the safe and shut the door. Dialing a familiar number, he grinned as Karen's voice came through the phone line. "Hello Dan," Karen sighed.

"Hi. How are you doing today?" He asked.

Karen held her breath for a moment before she continued. "I'm fine, waiting for Lucas to come home that's all."

"Where is he?"

Dan sat down on the couch and listened for her response. "Brooke Davis was in a car accident last night. Lucas spent the night," she explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dan asked, faking concern for the brunette. She had never been someone he had particularly cared for, or even gave any thought to. Sure, she was gorgeous and he had teased her constantly over the years. But he had never really given her another thought.

He heard Karen groan from the other end. "Is everything okay Karen?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Dan. The baby is just really feisty today. And from what I hear, Brooke's doing fine. But I should really be going, I want to cook Lucas some breakfast."

Dan smiled. "Alright. I will talk with you later today. Take care Karen," Dan said as he hung up the phone. He didn't give her a chance to say anything and that was how he liked it. His mind drifted to his ex and he could picture her making Lucas breakfast, while rubbing her swollen stomach. He smiled briefly, aware of the moments he had missed with her.

This was where his life was supposed to have been. He had been in love with Karen, she was his life. When he had gone to college and met Deb, he had no intention of ever staying with her. And then she too had gotten pregnant. He wanted so badly to return to Karen, to have a life with her and her son. But he had made his choice and money had been the reasoning behind it.

But years later, he had managed to find his way back to her. He would be there for her as she went through her second pregnancy, and he would be the father to this baby. It wouldn't be Keith's, because Keith should never have been in the picture.

**Karen was Dan's.**

Not Keith's.

"I finally won Keith," Dan grinned in satisfaction. He was proud of himself, proud of finally getting what had rightfully belonged to him. Dan poured himself a glass of cognac and took a sip, unaware that in the hallway of his house, Nathan listened in.

……

Peyton knocked gently on the hospital room and opened the door. "Hey Brooke, I bought you goodies," Peyton said as she slid into the room. She saw Haley and Brooke sitting on the bed and her smile fell from her lips. Brooke looked up, smiling at her friend.

"Hey P. Sawyer, come on in."

Peyton made her way over to the bed and sat on the opposite side of Haley. She handed Brooke the brown paper bag and the brunette peered inside. There were several magazines inside and even a candy bar. She pulled out the snickers and pulled open the wrapper. "Thanks, the food in here is seriously lame."

"I know, I remember…" Peyton whispered softly.

Brooke smiled sympathetically. She had forgotten how hard it was for Peyton to be in a hospital and she reached out to hug her friend. "I'm sorry Peyton. For everything," Brooke said. Peyton nodded her head and turned towards Haley, bringing her into the hug as well. "This is great, my two best friends."

"So about these letters," Haley said as she pulled one off of the bed. She lifted it up and was about to read it, when Brooke snatched it from her hands. Brooke smiled happily and held it against her chest.

"You can't read these."

Haley rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Whatever Brooke, I was just teasing you. Neither Peyton or I want to hear about Lucas's summer. We were here, we know about it."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement.

"But I should get going, I promised to meet Nathan at Dan's house."

Brooke sighed. "Good luck with that. Can you send a nurse in on your way out? I really want to get out of here."

Haley nodded her head and left the room, leaving Peyton and Brooke in uncomfortable silence. "So, I know we haven't been exactly close recently…" Brooke started. She looked down at the letters, knowing it was Lucas that was the reason of the strain in their friendship. "But I want you to know I hate it. I miss you Peyton. You're my Peyton."

"And you're my Brooke," Peyton said, touching Brooke's knee. "I know we haven't spent a lot of time together. But I promise that's going to change. We're going to go back to how it was."

"Hoe's over bro's?"

Peyton nodded her head. "Buds over studs."

……

"Mom, are you home?" Lucas said, as he let himself into the house. He called out to her again and was surprised to not hear her moving around. "Mom?" He questioned once again as he walked into the kitchen.

Lucas felt panic run through him as he saw his mother sitting on the kitchen chair, doubled over in pain. He rushed towards her and stooped down. "Mom, are you okay? Is it the baby?" He asked, trying his best to understand what was going on. Karen looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, I am just having contractions…"

Lucas nodded his head and stood up. "Then why are you crying?"

"I was thinking about when I was pregnant with you. When I went into labor, Keith was there for me. I was in his living room when my water broke. He was so nervous and scared that he actually fainted," Karen managed to say. A laugh escaped her lips and she smiled up at her boy. "I'll never forget how happy he was, when we brought you home."

Lucas shut his eyes, wishing more than anything that he could have one moment with Keith again. To tell the man who had practically raised him, how much he had meant to everyone. To have him wrap his arms around his mother and kiss her. He had wanted their relationship to succeed for so long, and just as it finally had… it had fallen apart.

He was still angry at Jimmy for killing Keith and he was sure he would never understand why it had happened the way it had. "Maybe we should take you to the doctors," Lucas offered his mother.

Karen shook her head no and sighed as she stood up. "You know what I would like though… I'd like to go to the cemetery." Lucas nodded his head and grabbed a hold of his car keys. It had been an everyday occurrence for his mother to go to Keith's grave, and he wasn't sure when it would ever stop. But if it was what she needed, he was able to give it to her.

Lucas held open the car door for Karen and shut it closed behind her. He ran his fingers over the mustang, knowing that the car had once been his uncles. Karen had decided that Keith would have wanted him to have it and Lucas loved it. It gave him a daily reminder of Keith and all the years they had spent in the body shop together.

They drove to the cemetery in silence and once they had arrived, Karen walked quietly towards Keith's grave. She held her hands over her stomach and began to talk to the grave. "Hi Keith… Lucas is in the car… He really misses you. Lucas never says anything but I know he does. Brooke's in the hospital and I am sure he would want you here… to tell him what to do. We all want you here."

She rubbed her stomach and smiled slightly. "One more month and our baby is going to be here Keith. I don't know what we're having but whatever the sex is… the baby will be beautiful. I just wish you were here with us…"

Karen felt Lucas reach out and touch her arm and she leaned against her son. He was so strong for everyone and she had to constantly wonder, who was going to be there for him when he finally broke. To this day, he still hadn't fallen apart. He was doing a good job holding it all in and no one had been able to break through. She prayed that he would let Brooke in.

"Lucas…" Karen cried as she held her stomach in pain.

Lucas looked down at his mom and questioned her. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"My water just broke…"

……

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley said as she joined him on the other side of his father's office. He held up his finger to his mouth in an effort to silence her and she stood in confusion.

"You hear me Keith? It's over!" Dan screamed. He threw his glass across the room and it shattered into pieces. "No one suspects that I killed you, they all blame that Jimmy kid."

Haley let out a gasp and Nathan turned towards her. He was about to say something when Dan came to the door. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Dan demanded. Haley's eyes filled with tears as she looked from Dan to Nathan. Had she just heard what she thought she had?

_Did Dan kill Keith?_

**_TBC...  
Okay, so that is the last chapter for tonight. I hope you all enjoy it, and you know the drill. Review please!_**


	9. Lies and the written truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. Don't sue.

**Chapter Nine **

**Lies and the written truth **

**by: D.Sollers**

_I dreamt of you last night. I was in my room, trying to go to bed and you climbed into it. You kissed me softly on my lips before trailing your mouth down my neck and towards my bare chest. I moaned and you smiled seductively, before making your way down to my stomach. Your hand gently pulled down my boxers and I knew right then and there that I needed you._

_That's when I woke up. It's one of those dreams that make you go and take a cold shower, but that didn't work. As soon as I got into the shower, I could see you beside me. I could feel your hands slide up and down my skin and I groaned in frustration._

_I've decided that you're going to drive me insane. I am trying so hard to hate you but I can't get you out of my head. Haley and Nathan both try their best not to mention you, but I know they both miss you. And Peyton… she's been a real help to me. We've become really good friends and I think you would really love us for it._

_I never realized just how much alike we were. When I had believed that we were supposed to be together, I had never realized that it never would have worked. Now, a year or so later I know that. Peyton and I would have bored each other to death._

_That's one of the reasons I love you. Did you know that? Because no matter what we were doing, whether it was reading in front of a fire, or skipping school to go play basketball… or even an occasional skinny dip… the two of us were never boring. We fit so well together. Total opposites that come together and make a complete whole. I love you Brooke Davis. I try so hard not to but I can't. You're inside me. My skin, my heart, my soul… I can't imagine not being with you._

Brooke placed the letter down on the bed and held her breath. His words were so beautiful. Lucas really had loved her. The relationship that had started years ago, just as a meaningless sexual quest- had deepened into something neither of them had expected.

When they had broken up the first time and had somehow managed to gain a friendship, Brooke had thought that was all that was to come. But they had fallen in love and had experienced things she had only dreamt about.

She had thought that perhaps it was her that had felt that way. That Lucas's heart had belonged to Peyton. But his words, had once again proven her wrong. She held the letter to her chest and grinned in happiness. Somehow, they would make it. All of them.

**Together.**

……

Two hours after Lucas and Karen had arrived at the hospital, Karen had successfully delivered a baby girl. Lucas stood beside his mother and stared down at the beautiful baby. "She looks just like you," he whispered. Karen shook her head no and gently ran her thumb over the babies face.

"She looks like Keith," she managed to say.

Karen smiled at how easy the birth of her daughter had been. Lucas had taken 12 hours of labor and her daughter had taken barely two. She smiled, feeling in her heart that Keith was there helping her along the way. Lucas's cell phone vibrated and he looked down at it.

"It's Brooke."

Karen nodded her head and ran her hand over her sons arm. "Go see Brooke, it's okay Lucas. I'm going to be fine."

"I can't leave you here by yourself…"

Karen shook her head. "I'm not. I have your sister now Lucas. Go get Brooke and tell her I can't wait for her to meet the baby." Lucas nodded his head and did as his mother said. He stopped at the door and turned towards her.

"Keith would be proud of you mom."

Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded her head. She knew he was right and watched as he left the room. Karen began to cradle her baby, soothing the babies cries with a familiar song. When the tears had stopped, she gently placed a tender kiss on the baby's covered hair. "I wish your dad was here…" she whispered into the room as she shut her eyes.

When she opened them, she could see Keith staring at her. He was smiling down at the two of them with tears in his eyes. "Keith," she cried out. He nodded his head, but said nothing. She knew he wasn't really there, that it was her imagination but couldn't help but cry. "Keith…"

"It's okay Karen. I'm here with you," he said.

Karen shook her head. "No. No you're not. This is a dream, I am losing my mind."

"You're not Karen. I am here, everyday. When you feel like you can't go on, just remember that I'm with you. Always."

She imagined him kissing her lips and she cried louder. "I can't do this without you," she begged. Her daughter started to cry out at the noise and she bit her lip, trying her hardest to silence her tears.

"You can and you will. Lucas will be there for you. Karen, you'll find help just when you think you won't. I promise you. I love you Karen, I always have."

Karen nodded her head. "I love you too Keith," she whispered as his figure drifted away. Had he really been there? Had she imagined it? She wasn't sure. Keith was dead, but that didn't mean his ghost didn't live on. A single tear fell down onto her daughters face and she used her fingertips to wipe it away. "Hello Camilla. Camilla Mae Scott," she smiled.

She didn't know when she had picked the name. It had come to her in that moment. Karen wanted to give both a piece of Whitey and the Scott legacy to this child. She knew that Keith would have wanted it to be that way. The door opened, and a nurse walked inside. "How are you feeling Mrs. Scott?" She asked.

Karen sighed. "Miss Roe," she corrected.

Tears once again filled her eyes and she realized that she would never have the chance to have his name. Her hospital room rang and the nurse answered it. "Karen," she said as she handed Karen the phone. "Someone named Andy wants to talk to you."

Karen looked up at her, puzzled by the woman's statement. Andy? As in Andy Hargrove? How had he found out she was having a baby, much less at the hospital? She smiled as she picked up the phone and sighed into it. "Hello Andy…"

……

Peyton was lost. She had no idea where Jake would be in Tree Hill and she felt bad. She needed to tell him exactly where her heart was but didn't know where to start. She had been everywhere. The café, the docks, the music store, the mall… and still had come up empty handed. Her mind drifted back to the playground he had once taken her and Jenny to and she smiled.

As she drove there, her heart beat rapidly against her chest. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew that whatever it was it was the right thing. Jake and her were supposed to work things out, they needed each other. Just like Nathan and Haley. Just like Brooke and Lucas.

She parked her car next to Jake's and smiled, knowing he was there. As she made her away across the green grass towards the park, she saw him pushing Jenny on the swing. He stopped as he saw her approach and smiled slightly. "Peyton…" He greeted her.

Peyton nodded her head and smiled at him. "Jake," she whispered.

Within seconds, she had jumped into his arms. She had missed the feeling of them, the feeling of safety that ran through her body whenever she was around him. "What are you doing here?" He asked her as he pulled away. He turned back to look at his daughter as Peyton bent down to her. Jake watched as Peyton hugged his daughter and he shook his head. "I needed to see you. To tell you the truth…" she explained.

"You don't have to tell me anything Peyton. It's okay. I realize I'm too late."

Peyton shook her head as she stood up. She looked into his eyes and reached out to touch his face. "No Jake. You don't get it. You so don't get it."

"Then tell me what I don't get," he said.

She could tell that Jake didn't want to play any games and she knew that was what she wanted as well. "I love you," she laughed. Peyton remembered telling Lucas that very thing, only a week or so before but she didn't care. She knew that her heart was with Jake, that it had always been with Jake.

"Peyton…"

Peyton cut him off by crashing her lips against his. "So much has changed Jake and I know that. But you're here now and I've never stopped loving you. We deserve this."

Jake nodded his head, knowing that what she was saying was true. After his relationship with Nikki and following her around trying to get his daughter back, he deserved a little bit of happiness. And Peyton Sawyer had always given him that. He brought his hand to her face and pulled her closer towards him. "I love you too Peyton."

"Promise you're not going to leave me again," she pleaded.

Jake kissed her on her lips. "I promise Peyton. I'm never leaving you again."

……

"Thank God you're here Lucas. I am ready to go home," Brooke said as she stood up. He came into the room and she noticed the smile spread across his lips. "What is it? Broody, why are you so… Cheery?"

Lucas laughed at her nicknames but shrugged his shoulders. "Because I love you," he said with a grin.

"Okay but… why with the smiles?" She grabbed a hold of her purse and the box of letters and handed them to him.

Lucas just smiled down at Brooke. "My mom had the baby Brooke."

Brooke brought her hand over her lips and she gushed. "Oh my God, what did she have? Was it a girl? I know it was a girl…" Brooke bounced up and down. She didn't care about her injuries or the growing headache. Karen had given birth to Lucas's sibling and all she wanted to do was see the older woman.

"It's a girl," Lucas agreed with her. Brooke clapped her hands together before turning to him. "She wanted me to come and get you. She wants you to meet my sister."

Brooke bit her lip and nodded her head. She had never known anyone that had given birth to a baby and wasn't sure how to deal with it but nevertheless she was excited. "I have to go to the gift shop first though, okay. Can you take my stuff to the car?" She asked. He nodded his head and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to stop by the chapel and light a candle too. I'll meet you in mom's room okay?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded her head and made her way out of the room. She turned towards Lucas and smiled slightly. "Lucas?"

He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow as the brunette continued. "I'm really glad to be here."

"I'm glad you're here too."

……

Dan took a step closer to Nathan and Haley. "Whatever you think you heard… you didn't okay?" He said angrily.

Nathan stepped in front of Haley and shook his head. "Dad, we both heard you. Loud and clear. What did you mean when you said you killed Keith?" He demanded. Haley held out her arm to try and pull Nathan back, but he pushed her away.

Lucas was right, it had to stop. Dan had to be stopped. Once and for all.

"I let him go in there, no one was supposed to go in there…"

Nathan shook his head. "Don't bull shit me dad. I know better than that. What is going on? Did you kill Keith?"

"Nathan," Haley asked calmly. Whatever was going on, she was sure Dan wasn't going to tell him the truth. And to be honest, she was scared. Not only for herself but for her husband and everyone else in Dan's reach. She wanted to protect her husband. "Let's just go home…"

Nathan took a step forward towards his dad and cut Haley off. "Tell me now or I am going to call the police." He brought his cell phone out of his pocket and held it with shaking fingers. Nathan couldn't believe it. First his mother had confessed to him about being the one to set the fire and now this?

_His father had actually killed his uncle?_

"Put the phone down Nathan. It's over," Dan demanded. "Keith tried to kill me but I killed him. It's as simple as that. Now put down the phone." He turned his back on his son and took a few steps over to the bar. Dan poured himself another drink and drank it.

Nathan turned towards Haley. "Go home Haley."

"I'm not leaving you," Haley said as she shook her head. There was no way she was leaving Nathan. Not after everything Dan had just said.

"I said go home."

She had never heard Nathan sound so angry and tears entered her eyes. Haley nodded her head sadly and walked down the hall, leaving her father in law and Nathan in the background. Once downstairs, she dialed 911.

"Hello, operator? I just witnessed a confession to a murder and I'm scared he's going to do something else…"

**_TBC.  
LoL, okay so I lied. Last chapter for the night. I promise! The last chapter of this story will be out sometime Friday afternoon. Hope you guys enjoyed this update and like always, please leave your reviews._**


	10. Answered Prayers

Author's Notes: Alrighty guys- here it is. The last chapter of this story. It would have been out later today except my beautiful one year old daugther decided to keep me up from 1:00 o'clock in the morning till a little after three. So, that said...I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always leave a review. Love you guys!

**Chapter Ten:  
Answered prayers **

**by: D.Sollers**

"Karen?"

Brooke knocked quietly on the hospital door and let herself in after a few minutes. She knew that the chances were that Karen was sleeping but still wanted a get a chance to say hello to the new mom and her baby. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Karen sitting up and talking on the phone. Karen smiled at her and waved her in the room.

Brooke walked hesitantly towards the bed and peered down at Lucas's sister, a smile forming on her lips. She had never been one to understand children and never really wanted any as well. But as she saw the little girl sleeping, she couldn't help but want one. She was beautiful, a spitting image of both her mother and her father. "Can I hold her?" She whispered quietly, trying not to disturb Karen from her phone call.

Karen nodded her head and carefully handed the baby to Brooke. After a few minutes of hesitation, Brooke wrapped her arms around the baby and rocked her gently back and forth. It was new to her, the only baby she had ever really held was Jenny and that was when she was several months old. Karen watched as Brooke moved from one side of the room to the other, softly bouncing the new baby. She smiled at how natural Brooke was at taking care of the infant and sighed, knowing in her heart that Brooke would one day carry one of her own grandkids.

After a few minutes of watching Brooke, Karen politely ended her conversation with Andy. He promised to come and see her as soon as he was back in the united states and it was a visit that she was looking forward to. She had felt so lonely since Keith's death and wanted someone to be there for her. She felt sick of burdening Lucas with everything and desperately wanted someone other than Dan to talk to.

"What's her name?" Brooke asked softly as she placed the baby back in the cradle. She was sleeping soundly and Karen ran a hand over the babies back.

"Camilla Mae."

Brooke smiled and nodded her head. "That's a beautiful name Karen, Keith would have loved it."

"Where's Lucas?" Karen asked moments later.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. Lucas was supposed to have met her in Karen's room twenty minutes ago and still there was no sign of him. She wondered if he had found the chapel and had decided to stay there for a while. "He said something about going to the chapel to light a candle…"

"Did you want to go and look for him?" Karen questioned.

Brooke's cheeks blushed and she nodded her head slightly. She wanted to be there for Karen and hated the idea of her being stuck in the room alone but she was worried about Lucas. "I'll come right back I promise…"

"It's okay Brooke, I am glad that you two are working things out. I can't pick a better person for my son than you," Karen answered honestly. Brooke nodded her head, happy to hear that his mother still loved her and wanted them to be together. She had no intention on ever doing anything to change Karen's mind. "Go get our boy."

Brooke waved goodbye to Karen and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head. "Bye Camilla," she whispered before walking out of the room, intent on finding Lucas. As she walked down the hall, her cell phone went off.

"Hey Hales, what's up?" Brooke asked into the phone.

……

Nathan shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father had confessed to murdering his uncle. What the hell was he going to do? Nathan's mind had to have been playing tricks on him. There was no way that someone who was related to him could commit such a horrible crime.

'And over nothing,' he thought to himself.

"Go home Nathan," Dan said moments later.

Nathan shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going home, Dan needed to be stopped. "Why'd you kill him?" Nathan asked. As angry as he was, he couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes. How had his family come to this? Was it because he had left them? How had he not noticed the true monster that his father had become?

"He wanted to kill me. I killed him before he had another chance to kill me."

Nathan threw his hands in the air. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The fire at the dealership? Keith admitted to buying the alcohol. He admitted to being there… Keith was the one that tried to kill me."

Nathan shook his head no and took a deep breath. It had all made since to him now. Dan blamed Keith for the dealership fire, when it had actually been his mother. He wanted Dan to know the truth, but didn't want his mother to suffer the consequences. She was just trying to protect everyone else, something that Keith had done everyday of his life.

"Keith didn't set that fire," Nathan said simply.

Dan smirked as he poured himself yet another glass of cognac. Since Nathan had been there, he had drank quite a few and he wasn't sure just how much his father could handle. He was drunk and angry, two things that didn't go well together. That's why he had sent Haley home, he just hoped that she had listened to him and actually went home.

"And who did? You? Lucas?"

Nathan shook his head. "Mom."

For a split second, Nathan saw the realization creep onto Dan's face. But after a few moments of panic, the look was gone. Dan shook his head violently, fully believing that his son was lying. There was no way he had been wrong. It was Keith who had set the fire, Keith who had tried to kill him. "It was Keith damn it. That's why I killed him. I killed Keith…"

He fell down to the couch and tears fell from his eyes. "I killed him," he kept repeating as he placed his head in his hands. The realization that he had killed him for nothing swept through his body and he felt sick. Doubling over in pain and confusion, Dan threw up in the nearby trashcan.

Nathan watched his drunken father fall apart and tears entered his eyes. He had tried so hard to protect his family and hadn't realized this whole time who he should have been protecting them from. Dan wasn't just an over controlling, money hungry, power seeking father. He was a monster who had deliberately and intentionally killed his own brother.

"You have to turn yourself in," Nathan finally managed to say. He turned to his father and shook his head. "Either you turn yourself in, or I will. But you're not getting away with this any longer. What you did… there's no excusing it."

Dan looked up at his son and shut his eyes. How had he done this? He thought to himself. It hadn't gotten him anything. A few extra months with his sons and a few conversations with Karen. That's all. She was no closer to loving him than she had been before he had killed Keith. And now that Nathan and Haley knew… there was no way he was going to be able to get out of this.

His life was over.

And then, a thought passed through his head. The young couple had no proof, it would be their word against his. And he was the mayor of Tree Hill. Everyone would believe him over two teenagers any day. "Okay," Dan said simply. He stood up and made his way over to his desk. "I'll do it," he lied.

Nathan leaned against the doorframe and watched his father as he opened the desk drawer. "I just have one more thing…" Dan said as he slowly pulled out a gun. Nathan's eyes widened and he backed against the door. There was no way that Dan was going to kill him, right? He was his son and Dan had always loved him underneath everything. Dan wasn't going to shoot his own son.

But Nathan shook his head, knowing that he couldn't trust that to be true. After all, Dan had killed his own brother.

……

"Calm down Haley, telling me what is going on…" Brooke soothed as she sat down at a cafeteria table. She had been on her way towards the chapel when Haley had said how important it was and Brooke could hear the desperation in her voice.

Haley stuttered. "Brooke… you have to get Lucas, it's Dan…"

"What about Dan?" Brooke questioned.

Haley continued, and Brooke could tell that her friend was close to breaking down in hysterics. "He killed Keith and blamed Jimmy for it," Haley finally managed to get out. "Nathan and I overheard him and Nathan's upstairs alone with him…" Haley cried.

"What? Did you call the police?" Brooke asked.

Haley began to explain to her that the police were on their way and that she knew Nathan would want Lucas to be there. Brooke took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay Haley. I'll find Lucas and we'll be there as soon as we can. Be careful," Brooke said as she hung up the phone and rushed past the people in the cafeteria. She needed to get to Lucas and she needed to get to him fast.

……

Peyton laid her head against Jake's bare chest and snuggled against him. "This is great," she whispered up to him and he nodded his head. "I've missed this…" She continued.

"Well we could always…" Jake suggested.

Peyton found herself giggling, something she had never expected herself to do. But there was something about Jake that did something to her. Every time they were together, she felt as if it was her first time all over again. "You couldn't possibly…" Peyton shook her head.

"Are you kidding? I'm 18 years old and have been away from you for over a year," He laughed. Peyton nodded her head softly and leaned up to kiss him. She intertwined her fingers with his and smiled at him.

"I guess we have a lot to makeup for…"

……

"It's over dad, just give it up."

Dan shook his head violently, the gun moving from side to side. He wasn't sure if he could shoot Nathan, all he knew was that he wasn't letting his son ruin his plans. He wanted Karen back, to claim what had been his from the start of it all. "I can't...it doesn't work that way Nathan and you know it," Dan said.

For the second time, in 18 years a gun was being held in front of Nathan. Only this time it wasn't just some scared kid from school who had been pushed and made fun of all his life. It was his father, a person he was supposed to be able to trust with his life. He tried to momentarily think back, to memories where he knew his father loved him and would always be there for him and he came up empty. At the time, he had just told himself it wasn't in Dan's nature to be loving. But now as his angry father flared his gun, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Nathan, we need to get the hell out of here..." Haley's voice called out to him.

He turned towards the door, hoping to God that Haley wouldn't come in the room but she did. Dan turned the gun to face her and she held her breath. "Dan, what are you doing?" She cried.

As Nathan's father was about to say something, he heard the sirens approaching in the distance. He turned to the window and shook his head. "You called the police?" He accused. Nathan turned to Haley and stepped in front of her.

"Don't point that at her," Nathan demanded. Dan held the gun but the anger on his face had washed away. The man stood in front of his son and pleaded to him.

"Don't do this Nathan, please."

Haley had had enough. There was no way that Dan was going to play anymore mind games than he already had with her husband. "Nathan didn't do this Dan, you did. You killed your own brother and let Jimmy take the fall for it. That was convienant. Why would you do that to Lucas? To Karen?"

"Because- Keith had no right to try and take my place."

Nathan laughed at his father's words. "He didn't take your place dad. Keith loved Karen everyday since the two of you broke up. What about mom? Did you even really love her?"

Dan looked at his son and dropped the gun. How could he have been so blind? His anger and resentment had cost him his whole family. As he fell back into the chair, he heard the cops coming up the stairs. He knew that it was over. The secrets and the lies that he had been keeping were going to come out. He could go to jail for killing his brother and nothing could stop it. No one would believe him now.

"I can't believe it," Lucas said thirty minutes later.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him and watched as Dan was handcuffed by the police. She shook her head, not knowing the right thing to say in the situation. Justice was being served and Keith's death would finally start to make sense. Brooke noticed a wrecked Haley being comforted by Nathan and she looked up hesitantly at Lucas. "At least this way… at least the truth finally came out."

Lucas nodded his head. He looked down at the girl beside him and tears entered his eyes. Lucas couldn't bring himself to cry as he ran his fingers through her brown hair. "I don't know what I am going to tell my mom," he said finally.

Brooke understood how Lucas felt and knew that the months ahead of them all would not be easy. Karen would have to come to terms knowing that she had let Dan in and had even began to develop a friendship with him. Haley would have to deal with the fact that she had almost lost Nathan that day. Both Lucas and Nathan would have to deal with knowing that their father, had intentionally murdered their uncle.

"Just know I'm here for you okay Luke? Whatever you need. I'll be here," Brooke whispered against his shirt. He nodded his head, knowing that what she was saying was true. Brooke would always be there for him and he knew it. If the last year had proven anything to him, it had proven to him that he could always count on her. "I'm always going to be here for you."

Brooke felt a single tear hit her cheek and she looked up at him. She no longer saw the strong boy that she had fallen in love with. Lucas had finally broke. The tears fell from his face freely and he made no effort of pushing them away. After months of silence, Lucas finally began to cry.

He cried for the times that he and Brooke had missed out on. He cried for knowing that his mother would never again see Keith. Tears fell from his eyes knowing that he had lost the only father he had ever known.

Nathan and Haley walked quietly over to the other couple and Lucas felt Nathan's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his brother and nodded his head in understanding. The two were bonded by so many things and this was just another one of them. They had been through so many emotions together and they both knew that they would always be connected.

"What are we going to do?" Haley cried.

Brooke turned to her best friend and wrapped an arm around her. She looked at Nathan and smiled slightly before turning her attention towards Lucas. "Let's go see Karen, I'm sure she's going to need all of us."

The three friends agreed with her and the two couples made their way to separate cars. Brooke watched as Nathan shut the door behind Haley and got into the driver seat. Lucas did the same for Brooke and grabbed a hold of her left hand as soon as he was inside the car. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I love you Lucas."

Lucas nodded his head but said nothing. He didn't need to respond to her, she already knew how he felt. The letters he had given to her had proven just how serious he was about her. But the tears that he had let her see, they spoke volumes about just how much he trusted her. From now on, Brooke knew that they were together and that nothing would come between them.

**Nothing.**

**_The End..._**


End file.
